


Couldn't Care Less

by orphan_account



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Jeremy attend a ceremony award, but they have something bigger planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't Care Less

**Author's Note:**

> Another late night project, as I seem to find these the best;)  
> All the inspiration goes to a little fic named "Flash" on the Top Gear Fanfiction website, no copy intended. Enjoy! x

"Relax, it's going to be fine James." 

Flashing his boyfriend a convincing smile, he turned his gaze out the limousine window again. 

It was an almost dark evening, the London city lights blaring past as the vehicle drove steadily towards their destination. 

It was quite nerve-wracking feeling, he gathered; but he was trying his best to stay strong. 

Thinking like he was pondering to much for his own good, he sighed and adverted his eyesight to the flickering traffic lights and the slight ongoing drizzle. 

Feeling a warm hand sneak into his own and grasping a tad bit tighter that usual, made him finally rotate his head back to face his partner in newfound concern.  
But actually seeing the genuine fear flickering in James' blue hued eyes made the situation all to real. 

Not finding any describable words of comfort for his lover, he laced their fingers together instead.

"It's for the best really." 

Almost trying to convince himself more then anything, he comfortingly stroked James his cheek; making his eyes close with pleasure.

Letting out a relieved breath of air, James let the unwanted tension out and settling back in the plush upholstery. 

\---

There was cameras all around, snapping away; eager to catch anything and anyone. Famous faces bumping into each other as they quickly scuttled past the elegant entrance to the huge building.

They had agreed that this years award ceremony had been the best way really.  
As they stepped out of the car together, the tension was still tightly bound in James' chest, and as they shared a final kiss the pair made their way to the red carpet. 

"Here goes nothing."

He shot a swift pull of lips at his lover before storming ahead and almost leaving Jeremy stranded, but with a smile mirroring his own.  
Long legs caught up with him in barely seconds, and placing a rough hand at the small of his boyfriends back meant he had full concentration of all the lenses.

Giving James a meaningful glance, to get an approving nod; he leaned down to peck James' waiting cheek; whispering:

"There, that will give them something to think about"

Letting a laugh escape him, the the pair grabbed even more of the cameras attention; questions blooming amongst the vast sea of reporters. 

Moving his arm lower, James firmly grasped Jeremy's hand and tried to take in the golden glitz of everything, wanting nothing more than to be at home.

The drizzle from an hour before had now turned slightly heavier, and as Jeremy turned to meet James' eyes all he could do was helplessly stare at the newly formed droplets caught on his lashes. 

Returning his loving gaze, James quickly felt a hand sneak into his hair; trying to return the action by slipping an arm around Jeremy's waiting waist. The tender brushing of lips made almost everyone around them turn absolutely wild.

Mouths still softly melted together Jeremy effortlessly used his partially free arm to flip the whole of national television off. And for the first time tonight, James really couldn't care less.


End file.
